


Aurora ♡ verkwan

by yangyanqs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyanqs/pseuds/yangyanqs
Summary: 「 if a second life that's different from now is to come to me,will i be by your side? 」༉‧₊˚✧ or ༉‧₊˚✧⠀where boo seungkwan and his early morning thoughts flood his mind as he watch the love of his life, chwe hansol, sleeping next to him.⠀





	Aurora ♡ verkwan

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ y'all!! i'm back with my cringe-worthy oneshots eyy  
♡ this time, this fic is inspired by their song second life from svt's latest album. the english lyrics is so pretty that i thought it would be a good oneshot idea 👉👈  
♡ anyways, i hope you enjoy! ><  
♡ credits to @/17_HAMZZI on twitter for the english trans!

"Congratulations on your debut!" The voices around them greeted. There was a mixture of tears and smiles, of pride and pain, and of happy endings and sad journey. Pledis finally announced the debut of their new boy group, Seventeen, and the thirteen boys who made it up here exchanged tears of joy and greetings. Their parents are on the ceremony. The moment that they all waited for is here. Those hardships they went through, those dreams they didn't chase just for this idol life, and those opportunities they could have got if they weren't casted felt nothing to them now. The boys are extremely happy, but one of them is truly happy.

Seungkwan always wanted to be a singer, and if it weren't for Pledis casting him after he finished high school, he would've been nothing. Training at the company is the lowest part of his life as he experienced harsh words and strict rules from their trainers. Now that he debuted with the boys he once considered competition, he felt happy as if he just became a multimillionaire. 

His journey with the group is a long one, but one caught his attention. It was his close friend, Hansol, who is a foreign trainee on the company. Seungkwan felt the need to befriend him when they first met and now here they are, acting all lovey-dovey in front of the cameras for the sake of fan service.

It has always been a thing between them ever since predebut — their cuddles, surprise back hugs, sudden intertwining of fingers as they curl up on one side of the training room as they watch the others play around... Seungkwan valued their strong bond with each other, especially with Hansol being the clingy one those days. The taller guy would randomly wrap his arms around him and place his chin on top of his shoulder as he gently cradle him and the latter would be flustered by the act, which will be even made worse by the teasing of their hyungs. 

"Be careful not to fall in love, okay?" Joshua randomly remarked in English as he watched Hansol hug Seungkwan from behind and leaned towards his back. He is also an English-speaking trainee who is three years older than them, and Hansol found comfort in him for having someone like him. Hansol understood what the he had just said, causing him to laugh. 

It was all a lie.

"Seungkwan, do aegyo for once, please!" Mingyu begged as he shake his arms that made the other giggle. They are currently on their way home, and they share the same van alongside Hansol, Seokmin, Jun, and Soonyoung. The two are seated at the backseat beside Hansol and Seokmin, and their movements made Seokmin worry.

"Calm down, Mingyu." Seokmin reminded, almost busting out a laugh when he saw Seungkwan's pouting face. 

"I would never; I won a bet and he needs to do one as the punishment!" Mingyu insisted, causing the other two dancers on the seat in front of them look back with interested ears. They are always like this, especially with Mingyu and Seungkwan. Their antics never seem to die down, and it is making Hansol uneasy.

Hansol always had the urge to keep Seungkwan away from the tallest member. He doesn't even know why, maybe it's a trait he got since predebut. Him and Seungkwan are almost inseparable before and now that Mingyu arrived, it made him sad, somewhat. He always kept in mind that they are idols and should take care of their public image, but whenever he's placed near Seungkwan, he can't even stop looking at him.

Seungkwan laughed and did what Mingyu was telling him, causing noise to fill the van from the members inside. Mingyu hugged Seungkwan tightly and the other did the same, hitting him playfully. "You need to treat us somewhere because of this!"

Hansol is not amused.

-♡-

An episode of where Seungkwan cries not because of pressure or some serious fight with Hansol is extremely rare, but now he is. The clock was ticking late in the morning, signalling two, but Seungkwan won't stop hiccuping and sniffing on his sleep. He switched sleeping positions frequently, but none is working. 

The group just had finished their fan sign event and got home late because of a dinner party for the success of their second full album, but throughout the whole lively thing, Seungkwan remained seated on a corner, all serious and unmoving. Wonwoo, who happened to be sitting beside him during the fansign, kept comforting him although he is not the type to do those. Seungkwan just smiled, trying to cover up something and it is bugging Hansol, who watched the two silently as he eat.

"Just ignore what she told you," the older guy advised, looking at his eyes. Wonwoo knew that it would be hard to please Seungkwan especially at this state. The vocalist just got scolded by a fan right in front his face and told him mean things, and Wonwoo was beside him, not knowing what to do. Everyone in their group knows how sensitive and soft-hearted their main vocalists are, especially the younger one.

"Seungkwan...?" A sleepy voice stirred out of sleep, revealing a half-asleep Hansol talking. The two are roommates, thanks to the group's consensus. Even their leader, Seungcheol, would tell them to be not too touchy with each other but here they are. Seungkwan wiped his tears off his face and faced the wall, but Hansol was quick to act. He sat up straight, and although he's sleepy, he managed to walk to Seungkwan's bed and check how's he doing. "Seungkwan?"

"Go to sleep." Seungkwan mumbled, trying to sound as if he just had been disturbed from his sleep but Hansol's a smart one. He flipped the boy gently, seeing his eyes being swollen from all the tears he is letting out. His sleepiness seemed to have subside and sat down beside him, worried.

"What happened?" He asked as he combed Seungkwan's hair with his fingers. Seungkwan slowly sat up straight and let his tears flow; he really could not stop crying anymore. "Seungkwan? You're worrying me."

"I'm just..." Seungkwan gasped for air from crying too hard, and that's when he let it hit him. "...I don't.. I don't know why I'm extremely affected by their words- I know I'm not... agh, why-- I do—"

"Slowly," the other boy reassured, taking a look at the sad one. He kept noticing his silence since a while ago, and now it bothered him so much. 

"I don't know why I can't please our fans..." Seungkwan sobbed, not caring about how he looked now. Hansol felt his heart ache; he is used to see Seungkwan being all cheerful in front of the camera and in front of their fans, whether it be their company's decision or not. It hurt Hansol to hear all his worries being about this matter— he just wanted to hug him. "I try to look like the way they want an idol to be but why can't they—"

"Seungkwan, you're pretty." Hansol exclaimed in a hushed voice, trying to calm the other one down. "Don't you ever believe—"

"How can't I not believe when there are lots of them telling things about me?!" Seungkwan frustratedly cried, wiping his tears furiously as he stared at him. "I go check my accounts and see hateful words directed against me. I'm ugly? I'm fat? I don't fit the beauty standard? What else?

"Why do I always have to see this although I'm not looking for it?" Seungkwan cried, unconsciously hitting Hansol with his fists. "I know I should not be affected by them but it just... hurt? When would I even please them? When I got hurt?"

"Hush." Hansol quieted him and did what his instincts are telling him: to hug him. He gave Seungkwan the hug that he needs, softly rubbing his back. "I know this would be easier said than done, but ignore them. Please. I'm always here whenever you feel in doubt of yourself, okay?"

"Hanso—"

"Seungkwan." Hansol stated in a firm tone. "You are amazing. You're pretty. You're strong; look at where you at now. You debuted although you had a hard time. Seeing you smile and be happy is a sight our members loved to see... 

"I can't stand to see you cry." Hansol admitted, and that's when Seungkwan calmed down. He felt the older's hand hold his arm, causing his heartbeat to rise. "Seungkwan, please smile. You are lovely. Whenever you feel at doubt, I'm always here. I want you to know we got your back— I got your back." Hansol emphasized the word 'I', and he mean it. 

"Thank you."

-♡-

Hansol loved Seungkwan's improvement ever since that night. He loved seeing him happily wave at their fans, almost not having any second thoughts about doing so, unlike before. Hansol made sure that he's always beside or behind Seungkwan on interviews or even photoshoots. 

On the other hand, Seungkwan developed his self-confidence after that. Knowing Hansol since predebut and being his friend made him feel safe around him. He trusted the foreign guy that he mean those words to him that one night when he broke down after their fansign. Seungkwan always know that he can count on him. 

The boys are currently on their dorm, resting. They got a week off after practicing hard for the choreography of their new title track from their upcoming studio album, making them feel at ease. At the living room were the boys having a movie marathon. Chan and Soonyoung are leaning on the couch as they sat on the floor, Seungcheol, Jihoon, Joshua, and Minghao seated at the other couch as they eat snacks, Jun, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Mingyu seated at the longer sofa beside the television, their eyes eager to wait for a jump scare. It was a horror series, and much to Seokmin's and Seungkwan's dislike, they went to watch it. 

However, as they waited for the next scenes, Seokmin, who's seated beside Hansol, who have his hands massaging Seungkwan's head who is seated on the floor, noticed how the two would get all clingy and touchy with each other. He raised a brow on their sketchy behavior, and he couldn't help but message the latest contact on his phone who turned out to be Seungcheol.

Seokmin

— hyung, would you mind to look at the two?

Seungcheol's gaze is now fixated on his phone, then down to the floor. He exactly knew who Seokmin is talking about: the two 1998 boys. Seungkwan is comfortably leaning on the sofa Hansol is seated, who is spotted massaging his head. 

Seungcheol

— why are they so clingy, really.

— like, it's really nothing for me since they do that since predebut and on cam but seeing them getting closer these days...

Seokmin

— i know, right?

— remember when we shoot our music video for call call call??? when mingyu checked seungkwan out after we finished???? 

Seungcheol

— i can still remember that, oh my god

— hansol is really watching them as if he just saw something weird weird

— its daebak

Seokmin

— kkkkk

— anyways, i envy them a lot

Seungcheol

— are they dating?

Everyone was startled upon Seokmin's sudden laugh, making them all turn to him, even his seatmates. Their gazes seemed to have found someone weird, and Seokmin immediately apologized for it. 

"Please contain your happiness, hyung." Seungkwan blinked, turning to look at him. Seokmin grinned and apologized and everyone resumed the movie. Hansol laughed and decided to slowly sit on the floor beside Seungkwan, which made another spectator divert his attention to them.

As if on cue, Jihoon reached for his phone to text Seokmin, signaling him of something.

Jihoon

— hansol and seungkwan...?

Seokmin

— hyung???

— you too? you noticed it too?!

Jihoon

— how would i not, they are starting to act weirdly close to each other lately

The silent atmosphere was disrupted upon the sudden scream on the television that made almost everyone jump. The fries on Jun's container almost got emptied that made Mingyu gasp, telling him to clean. Seungkwan accidentally hit Hansol's face upon the jump scare, and that's where they cuddled up against each other.

Let's just say, everyone's attention diverted into them after that.

-♡-

"Are you asleep?" Hansol asked as he turned to Seungkwan, who is sleeping beside him. The movie just finished, and the last one in the series got Seungkwan really scared that he begged Hansol to sleep beside him. The other willingly obliged, spooning the shorter one. 

"No... not really..." Seungkwan talked with soft voice, turning to Hansol when he loosened his hug against him. They are now facing each other, faces up close. Hansol uses his other arm to support his head, leaning into it as if it was a pillow. "Sol.."

Seungkwan's eyes slowly started closing, making Hansol's heart flutter. A smile on his lips showed up, satisfied by the scene he's seeing right in front of him.

"Boo!" He suddenly said in a scaring manner, making the other jolt awake. Seungkwan hit him that made Hansol laugh out loud.

"Don't do that!" Seungkwan gasped, hitting the other playfully. "Don't do that, really!!"

Hansol laughed and hugged Seungkwan, not caring anymore if his face got extremely close with his. In fact, he does not care anymore. He just wanted to be in contact with the older; that's all. Maybe that would explain why he's always happy when he's with him. Hansol may not look like it but he fakes to not like those fan services Seungkwan did towards him, but he actually liked it. He likes it how Seungkwan would pout if he says something cute and the other rejects it, he likes it how Seungkwan would always initiate hugs when he's playing with him, and more. Hansol always take Joshua's jokes of him being 'whipped' for Seungkwan lightly, but that joke is somehow becoming true. 

Hansol is slowly falling for his co-member.

Hansol then enveloped a sleepy Seungkwan into his arms, telling him good night before the other completely doze to sleep. His thoughts then pondered on his actions when he's with him. Hansol always pretended he doesn't know what's going on, but he's aware of how Joshua would comment on his closeness with Seungkwan. Hansol is aware when Jeonghan or Seungcheol watches him being clingy with Seungkwan. He is aware of Jihoon and Seokmin talking about them during the movie night just a while ago. He just pretends to not know.

Hansol made himself want to slap himself. Is he always that obvious? He remembered how Wonwoo would fake cough when he almost got into a verbal argument with Mingyu when they were shooting for their Japanese debut all because of Seungkwan. Hansol clearly remembers how his playful hyung, Jun, whom he expected to be oblivious, caught him watching and taking Seungkwan's photos of him sleeping. Hansol remembers how Minghao teased them after doing their 98 line live back on Japan. 

'Am I that obvious?' he thought silently as he unknowingly started to rub his thumb on Seungkwan's hair. A part of him tells himself to not fall for Seungkwan's antics because he knows that those are all just for the show, the fans, but the other tells him to go with it. Hansol shook his head and slowly let go of the sleeping boy, reassuring himself that he's just confused because he got too attached with him.

-♡-

"Hansol, saranghaeyo!" Seungkwan did a heart with his arms, falling on top of his head. The members cringed with that and Hansol just laughed, hating how they have to be forced to do that just for the sake of the fan service. 

But that's all that remained for that day.

Ever since the movie marathon happened, Hansol slowly distanced himself from Seungkwan, who seemed oblivious at first. The other members would joke around between them and would place them together at lives but Seungcheol always insist to put someone between the two of them or put the two on both ends of the seats. It became like that until a new era came. 

Their new studio album was being recorded, and a music video for that album was shoot. Their choreography for that song isn't like the usual and is harder than their past ones. It even made Soonyoung snap on the members, frustrated with them not getting the steps correctly no matter how many times he and the performance unit teach the group. This is where Seungkwan noticed Hansol's distance on him, but he tried to ignore it at first. 

After a long exhausting dance routine, Seungkwan immediately went to Hansol's direction, who is busy with his phone. Hansol sensed it coming so he stood up and walked away, making Seungkwan upset. A snap of sadness broke inside the older but he just sighed. It's always been like that since Oh My!. Hansol maintained his distance with Seungkwan and it bothered the latter, and the fact that he's bringing that type of behavior until now...

It's been months since they last talked, like only with the two of them initiating it. They would only get to talk on-screen or at lives whenever they had to, or when contributing ideas to their group's discussion. Of course it worried Seungkwan; what did he even do?

Seungkwan watched Hansol as he plop down the corner, inserting his earphones quietly. His feet instinctively walked to his place when Mingyu suddenly greeted him, causing the other to be surprised.

"Happy birthday!" Mingyu screamed, startling Seungkwan. The vocalist gasped and hit Mingyu playfully, making the other laugh. Seungkwan's frowning face turned into a smile. 

"It's November." Seungkwan stated the obvious, suddenly confused. 

"Sorry." Mingyu grinned nervously and at the other side of the room was Minghao, Chan, and Joshua laughing hard at him. "It was a dare." 

Hansol's gaze averted into them. He hates himself for doing that, but him distancing himself from Seungkwan is something he did voluntarily although he hates it. He made up his mind that he might just be confused with his feelings, so he started avoiding Seungkwan without any further explanation. His brows furrowed when minutes later, he saw Mingyu giving Seungkwan a piggyback ride. 

"Really." Hansol sighed and stood up, leaving the dance practice room silently. A pair of eyes followed him with a smirk forming on his lips.

Joshua.

-♡-

Seungkwan got into the dorm later than the usual, but he's with Mingyu. They were the ones tasked to clean the room since they play around a lot. The vocalist plop down the sofa where he was greeted by Jun and Seokmin. 

He got up a few minutes later to look for something to drink so he walked to the kitchen, and he saw Hansol eating alone. His hand was about to open the refrigerator but his eyes are fixed on the foreign boy. He wants to bug him with lots of questions, but they share one thought: is he mad?

Seungkwan's hand left the handle and went to Hansol's place, pulling a chair out and seated beside him. _This is it, it is now or never. _

"Are you mad at me?" 

No response.

"Hansol?"

No response.

"Hansol? Are you mad at me?"

That's when Hansol left the place without a word that shocked Seungkwan. 

-♡-

Seungkwan silently waited for his turn on the recording studio, not wanting to look at the seat across him. They are currently recording the tracks for their new album, and though it's almost Christmas, his enthusiasm never showed. 

His eye watched Joshua recording inside the booth. They are recording their unit song _Hug _and needless to say, Seungkwan loves it a lot. He even thanked Jihoon for that song, but now that he is in the place to want one, he felt like he'll cry while recording the song. 

Next in line are Seokmin, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Hansol, who are in turns for recording their unit song as well. Beside him was Wonwoo and Seokmin, and on the other was the remaining one. 

"Can you please do that one more time?" Jihoon asked as he spoke, pressing on a button that allows him to speak with Joshua, who is inside. "Can you please do 오늘 하루도 힘들었을 너에게 말해줄래 one more time, please? Thank you."

The other did and after two times, he got out of the room. He listened into it for a while, satisfied with how his parts turned out. Joshua left the room, leaving the remaining people. Seungkwan got inside next, adjusting the microphone to his height. The lyrics are in front of him and are filled with notes he made as he listened to the song. Jihoon asked if he's ready, and as soon as he answered, Seungkwan's heart hammered inside his chest. 

Why is he suddenly feeling nervous?

Seungkwan internalized the song's mood, and once he got into it, he waited for his part to come. So far, so good. Even the ones waiting outside the recording area are amazed with his vocals, even Jihoon, who looked satisfied. Seungkwan got into the final part of his parts, but that's where he started breaking down.

"_For you who must have it hard today, I will tell you." _Seungkwan sang Joshua's lines to prepare for his lines and that's when his lower lip trembled and eyes watered. His voice cracked into sobs three syllables into his line, causing Seokmin to worry.

"Seungkwan?" Jihoon called, suddenly looking alarmed. The rest watched Seungkwan silently, worried. Seokmin went inside the booth, only for Seungkwan to have his head bowed down as he continued sniffing. 

"What happened?" Seokmin asked, genuinely worried. "You're doing well, Boo. What happened?"

"Nothing, sorry." Seungkwan lied, wiping his tears. He grabbed his water bottle to drink, trying to compose himself again. His fingers signalled one more time, but Seokmin got really worried.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. Thank you, hyung." Seungkwan smiled. The truth is, he remembered the nights he broke down to Hansol because of his worries on becoming someone pleasing in front of their fans' eyes. Those words Hansol used to tell him have the same exact thought with the lyrics he's about to sing, and it somewhat hurt for him to remember those because of how Hansol ignore him now.

Seokmin got out the booth and his eyes immediately went to Hansol's direction, who is seen still watching Seungkwan in the recording booth with worry painted on his eyes. Hansol even had the urge to stand up when Seungkwan broke down once again, but it was Seungcheol who came into his comfort. After some time of convincing, Seungkwan and Seungcheol got out the booth, bowing down for inconveniences. It was lucky that Jihoon agreed to record Seungkwan's parts after a few days of polishing the songs. 

"Where are you going?" Mingyu asked as he saw Seungkwan in tears. He badly wants to go with him, but he needs to record everything. 

"Somewhere." Seungcheol replied before they fully got out the studio. 

-♡-

"What?" Seungcheol repeated his question for the nth time. The two are now at the practice room where nobody is. Among all places, he doesn't know why he brought him here. "Seungkwan, I will listen to you."

"It's nothing serious, hyung." Seungkwan hummed. "See? I'm alright now... I'm sorry for disturbing the whole recording process becau—"

"It's about Hansol, right?" Seungcheol guessed, and man, it hit the younger one strongly. Seungkwan went silent as Seungcheol found the spot and the right word to say. His breathing was unsteady and it made him uneasy that made him want to cry again. Seungcheol watched the younger one closely and when he noticed that he's close to breaking down, his expression softened. "Hey, hey..."

Seungcheol stood up to hug Seungkwan, and that's when Seungkwan cried once again. He hid his face as he sobbed, slowly embarrassed when he pulled back as he wet his leader's shirt. Seungcheol crouched, looking at Seungkwan who is having a hard time whether to tell something to his leader or what.

"I... I don't know why Hansol's ignoring me." Seungkwan sniffed, his lips trembling as he speak. "It's been like that since our last comeback... I don't know if you noticed but the more I tried to initiate contact with him, he just goes away."

"Did you have an argument?" 

"We never did..." he continued, trying to breathe air. "I really don't know why he gave me the cold shoulder... he's not even like that... What did I even do..."

Seungcheol sighed, clasping his hands on the younger's. He always know that something's wrong with the two after their promotions for Oh My! and it bugged him, too. He always puts his effort in making the two sit beside each other or be beside each other whenever there are group lives, group interviews, but it just don't really work that he had to place somebody else between them. 

"Do you want me to talk—"

"No, please, no." Seungkwan begged, shaking his head as if he's scared. He toned his crying down but he looked tense. "I'll fix it myself."

-♡-

Recording had finished but Hansol looked kind of guilty when he exited the recording studio. Not only because of Seungkwan, but also because of Jihoon and Soonyoung's teasing, jokingly telling him that it was his fault why the vocalist cried.

He sat down his bed inside the room he and Seungkwan shared, trying to think. Hansol really feel guilty of why Seungkwan broke down; he had a strong feeling it was because of him. From the way he avoided him, he's the instant suspect here, isn't he?

The room was silent for about an hour when the door sounded, revealing a laughing Mingyu and Seungkwan. Hansol was about to fall down the bed when he saw the two giggling, as if having a nice conversation with each other.

But no. 

It was Mingyu's plan to make the younger rapper be weirded out by him and Seungkwan. After Seungcheol's comfort of the younger, Mingyu took turns and actually did his best to cheer his friend up. They had lots of topics to talk about until Seungkwan finally smiled, making the older happy. 

On their way to Seungkwan's room, Mingyu planned to make Hansol upset just by seeing him and Seungkwan laughing. Seungkwan was too tired to argue that he just went with it, and he clearly remembered what Mingyu noted.

_'If he looks jealous, then he is guilty.' _

Seungkwan smiled as he hit Mingyu's arms one more time before the taller one waved a quick hello to Hansol, who responded with a small smile, and a goodbye hug to Seungkwan before leaving. 

As the vocalist turned to close to door, he went nervous. Seungkwan turned around to see Hansol looking down his phone, as if texting or playing with something. The expression on his face is unreadable; it worried Seungkwan. 

But it's now or never.

"A..are... Hansol, are you mad at me?" Seungkwan asked when he reached his bed, looking at him. Hansol turned to him, finally, and it made him even more nervous. There was no response at first, worrying Seungkwan. It seems that his default mood is being anxious, and it is not helping at all. "Please say something."

"I'm not." Hansol thriftly replied and went back to play with his phone, but Seungkwan won't let it pass.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Seungkwan suddenly burst out, his tears flowing down his face once again. "Is it right that the day before you avoid me, we were still alright?! Then you'd even hug me but the next day, there's none? It's always like this for months, Hansol! I don't even care anymore if you don't play with me but why are you trying to cut off your ways of talking to me?! What did I do? Am I really that annoying for you? Wh—"

"I'm trying not to fall even deeper for you, Seungkwan!" Hansol responded, placing his phone down. His heart can't take any more words from the vocalist as tears are laced with it. "I'm trying so hard, you know? Even members are noticing it... I thought it would all just be in front of the cameras where are fans see us, but my heart and emotions are starting to get in trouble, too!"

"Then why'd you keep that from me?!"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

"But I love you, too!" Seungkwan admitted, not caring anymore if their voices are starting to raise. Tears had disappeared from his face, but he doesn't know how to feel. "Hansol, I love you."

His tone subsided, making him near the other to wrap his hand around his. Hansol felt sparkles when it happened; it's really different when you finally confessed what you feel for someone, yes?

"I'm always in love with you, Hansol. Those fan services I do towards you? I mean them, really." Seungkwan admitted, rubbing his thumb over Hansol's hand. "I started having feelings for you after we debuted... I thought we'd just be friends but I asked myself if best friends really acted that way, and that's when I confirmed I actually like you... I'm always the happiest when I'm around you, you know?"

Hansol couldn't help but smile, and man, that's the prettiest sight Seungkwan has ever seen. "So it's not just me who felt that way..."

"Huh?"

"I started having feelings for you since predebut, too." Hansol shyly responded, blush creeping on his cheeks.

"I am always fond of you, Seungkwan, and it feels like a dream hearing you tell me you feel the same way."

-♡-

The boys had an outing with just the thirteen of them during their holiday break. They first spent two weeks with their family, and since they'll be busy with an upcoming album at the first month of the year, they decided to have an outing with just them for the remaining days. Jun rented a resort for three days that surprised the members, but it was a good offer.

They had fun, exchanging their gifts and stuff. They even scheduled to have a pool party by night, simply having fun. However, at the corner of the pool revealed the newly pronounced lovers, having their legs sunk into the water. 

The members are finally at ease seeing the two interact with each other again, and it surprised them even more that they became clingy once again. But this time, Seokmin noticed something else.

Hansol's gestures towards Seungkwan looked more protective, having his hand around his waist most of the time, letting him take a seat whenever there are no more found, how he's usually check up on Seungkwan, asking him if he ate, took his vitamins, and more domestic things. Seokmin is Hansol's go-to hyung, and he just know that something's up with the way Hansol acts.

In between their distance was their hands placed on top of each other. Hansol and Seungkwan are having small talks about like this, like that, until they decided to go inside to have a more peaceful surrounding. 

They decided to prepare food for the guys as they are not yet eating and are only eating snacks when they joke a lot around. Hansol would attach his arms around Seungkwan's waist and place his chin on his shoulder. The vocalist would shoo him away as nobody knows their relationship yet.

They just made their status official on the second week of their break when Hansol went to Seungkwan's place. That was when their first kiss happened, cleverly placed under the mistletoe hanging at the top of Seungkwan's bedroom door. 

God, none of them would forget that.

"Are you guys cooking?" Soonyoung asked as he barged in the fridge for water. Hansol is working on the food while Seungkwan arranges the things needed. 

"Yep, what do you want?" Hansol asked, turning to him. 

"You." the dancer grinned suspiciously. "Just kidding, Seungkwan would be mad, I guess?"

Their hearts raced.

"All I do is arrange plates and I still get involved." Seungkwan pouted, causing the other to laugh. Soonyoung giggled and waved goodbye, not really answering Hansol's question.

-♡-

The night went long for them. They all had fun, and to think that Seokmin even got more suspicious gestures from Hansol made it even thrilling.

The rest of the boys are now asleep. As they were divided into five rooms, they slept with the members they are close with. Seungkwan got to be roommates with Seokmin and Hansol, and it made the couple act natural the entire night.

However, everyone was asleep, Seokmin went out to make something in the kitchen as he got hungry. It somewhat made the two wake up, and found it hard to fall asleep again after that. Hansol went down from his bunk to Seungkwan's, where they just cuddled together, watching a movie.

Laughs and hugs are all they exchanged, plus those chaste kisses Hansol gave Seungkwan on top of his forehead as he is spooning him. The movie got boring in the middle and it made Seungkwan drop his phone down the bed, causing Hansol to laugh.

"You're so clumsy." Hansol teased, poking the other's cheeks. 

"Shut up." Seungkwan huffed and Hansol kissed his nose, making him blush. Seungkwan was surprised so he tried to kiss back, but it became a challenge for the two of them until Hansol pulled Seungkwan for a kiss.

Their lips crashed with each other, and it was the purest thing ever. Seungkwan and Hansol found comfort on each other's arms, deepening their kiss. Seungkwan softly pulled back to gasp for air, but their foreheads remained in contact with each other. 

"I love you..." Hansol muttered out.

"I love you, too." Seungkwan replied and that's when they pulled themselves in for another kiss, not noticing the lights going on.

"I knew it!!!" It was Seokmin who emerged all of a sudden, causing the two to immediately pull back and hide from embarrassment. He was holding a plate stacked with pancakes and on the other hand was his drink, but he seemed satisfied with what he saw as it just confirmed his thoughts. 

"Please don't let anyone know about this." Hansol said in a serious tone. Seungkwan was behind him, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

Seokmin might be his closest hyung but how the hell is he gonna face him after that?

-♡-

Lots of things happened within a span of a year. Seungkwan and Hansol's relationship was revealed to Seokmin first, then it spread until the whole group knew. Seungkwan's anxiety was about to make him mad for thinking that his members that he treated like brothers would be disgusted, but instead, they supported him wholeheartedly. At first, they were surprised, like extremely surprised of how they got together, until Hansol decided to reveal everything on his birthday. It was so embarrassing for Seungkwan but Hansol always reassures him its alright, putting him at ease. Seungkwan had a hard time adjusting in front of his members,but soon got used to it. Hansol did have a hard time, too, but everybody would tell them that they're doing well. Because of their touchy attitude, they reduced their acts of skin ship in front of them and instead saves them for their personal space, giving kisses and cuddles whenever nobody is looking.

To the current time, Seungkwan had woken up first, his eyes averting to the clock on the nightstand. It was 04:53 am, and the curtains are all lose. Sunlight starts to illuminate on it, giving the wall a faint glimmer of the sun that is about to rise. Seungkwan's eyes went to the peaceful boy sleeping beside him, Hansol, who is breathing calmly. Hansol stirred in his sleep, causing him to face Seungkwan, making him smile. 

Seungkwan's thoughts are some of those past memories of them being together and how they got together. He couldn't even ask for more; he's glad to have Seventeen and their fans in his entire career as an idol, and of course, Hansol. If not because of them, Seungkwan isn't sure whether he'll be happy being an idol or what.

Seungkwan went to touch Hansol's peaceful face, amazed at how soft they feel. The other seemed to be distracted as he was put into light sleep, causing him to open his eyes slowly.

"...good morning, boo." Hansol thought it would be cute to call him 'boo' whenever its just the two of them. That may be Seungkwan's surname, but for them it served as their call sign, loving at how cute it sounded. Seungkwan chuckled and greeted back, only to be spooned by the other, which he absolutely loved. "Did you sleep well?"

His voice made Seungkwan blush. Hearing Hansol's sleepy voice somehow made Seungkwan melt— nothing. He just loved that sound. "I did. What about you?"

"Of course," he whispered, kissing the back of his head. "I love you, boo."

"Why are you so affectionate this early..." Seungkwan chuckled, causing the other one to laugh. 

"Would you still be with me even after we die?" Hansol suddenly asked, making Seungkwan confused. "Would I still be able to hold you like this? Will we even know each other when we walk past each other on our next life?"

"Hansol..."

"Seungkwan, I love you." Hansol whispered, his hug around him getting more secure. "Will I still be with you, even after everything?"

Their bodies remained close to each other the entire time. As their fingers intertwine with each other, Seungkwan's heart took every words he said into his mind. Him suddenly blurting out all those could mean that Hansol feared of losing Seungkwan any moment. It may sound sentimental, but that is how Hansol think every time he engulf himself into Seungkwan's bubble. Seungkwan, on the other hand, slowly turned to Hansol to face him as he finally thought of an answer.

His lips landed on Hansol's, smiling softly as he pulled away.

"I'll be with you without any second thoughts, may it be now or to our next life."


End file.
